Sweet Sins
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Das Gute ist gebrochen und die Schatten spannen sich über die Welt. Also schließt Hermione Granger einen Pakt mit dem Teufel um das Böse zu besiegen. Mit einem Einsatz, der ihr Schicksal besiegelt. PostHBP
1. Von Sünde und Sühne

**Disclaimer:** Die Namen und das Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten, sondern vergnüge und ergötze mich nur daran.

**Anmerkungen:** Dies ist meine erste Story, die nach dem 6. Buch Halb-Blutprinz spielt, dass mich auf gewisse Weise schon sehr zurück geworfen hat. Trotzdem, wir Fans (auch die enttäuschten) halten weiter unsere Fantasie hoch, komme da in Buch 7 was wolle. Und wenn alle unsere Lieblinge nach dem letzten Buch in Askaban ruhen oder den Friedhof zieren ... dann müssen wir eben zu Nekromanten und Dementoren werden und für unsere Lieblinge einen Weg finden.

**Dank:** Vielen Dank an Pima, die dieses Kapitel ganz spontan und ohne das ich es erwartet hätte, gebetat hat. Du machst es möglich, dass der Prolog nach so vielen Monaten auf meiner Festplatte online geht, denn du hast mich überzeugt, dass man oft wagen muss um zu gewinnen, oder auch nur neu inspiriert zu werden.

**Storydetails:** Für alle die unseren dunklen Zaubertränkemeister/Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer/Mörder/Spion/Verschwörer/Verräter so lieben ... mir geht es genauso und er wird sicher seinen Platz und eine tragende Rolle in meiner Geschichte bekommen (ist er doch so was wie meine große Potter-Liebe) – doch zur Warnung: Dies ist keine HG/SS Story! Viel eher werden wir ... so meine Muse es will ... mehr über die Welt der Malfoys erfahren!

Ich habe lange nicht mehr geschrieben (und ich weiß nicht wie gut ich es noch kann, lach), deswegen warne ich euch heute gleich einmal vor, dass ich keine besonders regelmäßigen Updates versprechen kann. Kapitel 1 existiert jedoch schon, ich bin neugierig wie euch der Anfang gefällt.

**Sweet Sins**

von Ginny-the-Dark im Jahr 2006

_**Prolog: Über Sünde und Sühne  
**_

„Du hast gesündigt, Narcissa! Und noch schlimmer; ohne Scheu kehrst du zurück zu mir, beugst den Kopf, beschmutzt meinen Saum mit deinem verlogenen Kuss und tust als ob dein Verrat nie geschehen wäre."

Seine glühend roten Augen sahen auf die blonde Frau zu seinen Füßen herab und Hass loderte manisch in ihnen.

„Es war eine süße Sünde mein Lord, denn obgleich ich jederzeit mein eigenes Leben für euch und unser aller Ziele geben würde, so ging es darum das Wichtigste darin zu retten, meinen Sohn."

Ihre Stimme war stärker und ruhiger als es von einer so grazilen, zerbrechlichen Frau zu erwarten war, vor allem in dieser Situation. Nur am Ende, als sie zu dem ruhelosen Körper ihres Sohnes blickte, schlich sich eine verzweifelte Schrille in sie.

Er lag ein Stück entfernt von ihr am Boden und zuckte als würde er sich unter Krämpfen winden, doch seine Lider waren fest geschlossen und zeigten kein Zeichen von Bewusstsein.

„Das war die falsche Antwort", herrschte sie Voldemort an und ihr Blick schnellte wider hoch zu ihrem Meister als er fortfuhr: „Zeit für ein Exempel, meine dunklen Anhänger. Wenn ihr mich nicht an erste Stelle stellt, braucht ihr mich an keine zu stellen."

Narcissa schluchzte laut auf, weniger um ihren, als um den Willen ihres Kindes. Wie in Zeitlupe entkam ihr eine Träne, lief über ihren vornehm ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und tropfte schließlich auf die ausgedörrte, tote Erde vor ihr.

„Tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet, mein edler Lord. Doch als Zeichen meiner jahrelangen Dienerschaft, lasst mein Blut, mein Kind, meinen einzigen Erben leben."

Während Voldemort sie verhöhnte, ging das erste mal seit Beginn des Treffens ein leichtes Rascheln durch die Runde, gleich einem Schauder, der sich durch den lebendigen Menschenring, rund um die drei Gestalten in der Mitte zog.

Es war wie das Zittern von belaubten Bäumen und als es verklang, als jedes Geräusch in der lauen und trockenen Frühsommernacht verging, wisperte die unwirklich hohe Stimme Lord Voldemorts: „Niemand soll mich der Ungerechtigkeit bezichtigen. Jeder Todeskandidat soll seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt bekommen, ich werde sogar noch großzügiger sein und deinem Mann ebenfalls einen kleinen Trost bereiten", ein demütigendes Grinsen breitete sich als Grimasse auf seinen entstellten Zügen aus, „es wäre zu schade, wenn sein Gemüt leiden müsste unter dem Verlust seine Frau, wenn sie auch nicht viel Wert war ... – _AVADA KEDAVRA."_

Ein letzter Schrei, grünes Licht, ein zusammensackender, graziler Frauenkörper und Narcissa fand Frieden auf dem einsamen Kornfeld, umkreist von ihren früheren Gefährten und ihrem Lord. Die Hand ausgesteckt nach ihrem Sohn, der sich noch immer auf der Erde wand und beobachtet von eisgrauen Augen aus der Masse der Umstehenden, die regungslos auf ihren toten Körper starrten.

_to be continued ..._


	2. Freund oder Feind?

**Disclaimer:** Die Namen und das Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten, sondern vergnüge und ergötze mich nur daran.

**Anmerkungen:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es die Story wirklich verdient weiter geschrieben zu wollen, ich stehe dem Kapitel selbst sehr kritisch gegenüber und bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt.

**Dank:** Vielen Dank nochmals an Pima, die auch dieses Kapitel schon vor Monaten gelesen und gebetat hat.

Nun steh ich allerdings ziemlich Beta-los da ... mal schauen ... aber noch habe ich auch noch nicht weiter geschrieben. Muse wo bist du:-)

**Sweet Sins**

von Ginny-the-Dark im Jahr 2006

_**Kapitel 1: Freund oder Feind? **_

Harry stand mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck da, Wut brodelte in ihm und er war leichenblass im Gesicht.

„Harry", sagte Lupin erneut eindringlich seinen Namen, noch immer bemüht ihn zu besänftigen. „Harry, bitte steck den Zauberstab weg, das alles ist kein Grund sich aufzuregen."

„KEIN GRUND SICH AUFZUREGEN?" Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann wirbelte herum, starrte Remus Lupin voller Zorn an und hielt dabei noch immer den Zauberstab gerade vor sich ausgestreckt, sodass er nun genau auf das Herz des Werwolfes gerichtet war.

Obwohl bis jetzt alle außer den zwei Männern ruhig gewesen waren, schaltete sich nun eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit feuerrotem Haar ein. „Harry James Potter, lass sofort den Zauberstab sinken. Wage es nicht deine eigenen Freunde und hochgeachteten Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu attackieren nur weil du aufgebracht bist."

Der junge Schwarzhaarige, der nicht gewohnt war von Mrs. Weasley so angeherrscht zu werden, ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken, jedoch loderte in seinen Augen weiterhin unbezähmbare Wut.  
„Das hier ist _MEIN_ Haus, ich wünsche nicht, dass dieses ... _Individuum _darin verkehrt und meine Freunde für seine miesen Machenschaften benutzt."

„Harry", kam es nun von einer viel sanfteren und jüngeren Stimme, als es die von Remus oder Molly gewesen waren.  
Es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Ginevra Weasley, die ihm jetzt eine Hand beschwichtigend auf den Oberarm legte und ihn so abrupt zum schweigen brachte.

Er ließ sich von ihr wieder zu seinem Stuhl bugsieren und sich trotzig auf ihn fallen. Aus seinem Mund kam kein Laut mehr, doch in seinen Augen funkelte weiter ein giftiges Gemisch aus Trotz und Hass, als sein Blick zu dem blonden Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches schweifte.

Lupin wandte sich nun wieder an Hermine und sagte in seinem scharfen Tonfall, „Hermine, es kommt nicht in Frage, dass gerade du auf diesen Vorschlag eingehen willst. Du bist Schülerin, du bist einer der Jüngsten, du bist ..."_  
_  
„Was bin ich?", fragte die junge Frau mit den haselnussbraunen Locken gedehnt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„D-du bist ...", Lupin schaute sich in der Runde um, eindeutig auf Unterstützung hoffend.

„Muggelgeboren meinst du?", kam es von ihr. „Tja, ich würde sagen, ich stehe gar nicht so schlecht da wenn wir in Betracht ziehen, dass alle anderen Frauen im Orden entweder verheiratet oder Blutsverräter in den Augen der Reinblüter sind. Es dürfte also Gleichstand herrschen", ihre Augenbraue hob sich, „und das qualifiziert mich als _Muggelgeborene_ wohl genauso sehr wie alle anderen."

Im Raum war es leise geworden und alle Gesichter waren blass und ernst, bis auf das des blonden Zauberers.  
Er saß da, völlig deplaziert zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern und schien nicht den geringsten Anstoß an dem Gespräch, oder den Drohungen des _Auserwählten _zu nehmen.

„Mutig, mutig, Miss Granger", sagte er mit seidig kühler Stimme, während seine eisgrauen Augen sich dem Mädchen zuwandten.

Man hörte ein stierähnliches Schnaufen von Harry, zeitgleich mit Rons Prusten, der den soeben getrunkenen Schluck Butterbier über den halben Tisch spuckte.  
Doch bevor einer von Beiden einen weiteren Wutausbruch, an die mindestens schon fünf vergangenen, reihen konnte, sagten Tonks und Ginny wie aus einem Mund, „Ich mache es."

Nun war es um die Ruhe im Raum entgültig geschehen. Zwischen Harrys „Soweit kommt es noch, dass ich meine eigene Freundin an einen Todesser weiterreiche", schrie Lupin, „Das kommt nicht in Frage, Tonks!"

Auch Bill wandte sich wild gestikulierend und scheinbar aus reinen Vorbeugungsmaßnahmen, zu Fleur und plapperte wild auf sie ein, während McGonagall, Moody und einige andere versuchten das Chaos zu schlichten.

Nur zwei blieben ruhig sitzen und hielten Blickkontakt, Lucius Malfoy und Hermine Granger.  
Sie fühlte sich alles andere als wohl mit diesen kalten Augen auf sich gerichtet und dem höhnischen Lächeln, dass er in dem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht trug, doch sie war nicht gewillt aufzugeben und mit einem senken ihres Blicks Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Im Gegenteil, jetzt wo es ihr keiner zutraute, wo alle meinten gerade sie als Muggelgeborene wäre nicht fähig dazu, war sie erst recht überzeugt von der Richtigkeit ihrer Idee, hätte sie sich wenige Minuten vor Lupins Ausrutscher eventuell noch vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen.

Lucius Malfoy saß einfach da, mit seiner malachitfarbenen Weste und dem passenden Umhang aus schwarzem, schwerem Material. Auf den Schultern waren die Zeichen des Hauses Slytherin und der Familie Malfoy abgebildet und seine rechte Hand war lässig auf seinen berüchtigten Schlangenstock gestützt, während er seinen viel zu gelassenen Blick weiter auf Hermine ruhen ließ.

So verharrten die Beiden, bis endlich Ruhe einkehrte und sich schließlich Ginny, um eine Versöhnung mit Harry bemüht, neuerlich zu Wort meldete.

„Was ist mit Pansy, könnte sie es nicht übernehmen?"

Lucius Malfoy brach den Blickkontakt mit Hermine, nicht ohne dass sie bemerkte, wie sich seine klaren Augen für einen Moment verdunkelten.

„Miss Parkinson ist die Verlobte meines Sohnes. Selbst wenn Sie die dunkle Seite zu Recht für makaber und grausam halten, ist so etwas nicht üblich in _unseren Kreisen_." Die letzten Worte dehnte er bedeutungsvoll.  
Er rümpfte die Nase und durchbohrte Ginny geradezu mit einem stählernen Blick, als er, „oder ist es ein Brauch der Weasleys sich kreuz und quer in der eigenen Familie zu vermehren?", nachsetzte und dabei elegant eine Augenbraue hob.

Ron und Ginny wurden synchron blutrot im Gesicht und Harry war gerade wieder dabei mit dem Zauberstab in Malfoys Richtung zu zielen, als eine strenge und autoritäre Frauenstimme sich erhob. „Finite", sprach Mrs. McGonagall und alle Geräusche im Raum verstummten auf einmal.

-o-

Hermine stand vor dem Spiegel und sah sich lange Zeit stumm an.

„Hermine, bist du sicher?", fragte die junge Frau hinter ihr leise.

Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann sprach sie sehr selbstbewusst, „Ja, Ginny, das bin ich. Ich bin nicht bekannt für meine Unüberlegtheit, wieso hätte ich mich sonst freiwillig melden sollen?" Sie sah die Reflexion ihrer rothaarigen Freundin im Spiegel an und lächelte.

„Es ist nur ...", brachte Ginny stockend hervor, verstummte jedoch ohne den Satz vollendet zu haben.

„Du hast dich doch selbst auch gemeldet, wieso hast du es getan?", hakte Hermine nach.

„I-ich weiß nicht, ich wollte einfach helfen den Krieg zu gewinnen."  
Ginny legte den Kopf kurz schief und überlegte, bevor sie nachsetzte, „Aber ich tat es unüberlegt und hätte es nicht wirklich in die Tat umsetzen können, deswegen frage ich dich."

„Weißt du Ginny, Dumbledore ...", Hermine schwieg kurz betreten bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, „... hat uns gelehrt, dass manchmal Opfer zu einem höheren Wohl nötig sind. Harry ist das beste Beispiel, er trägt schon sein Leben lang eine schwere Bürde und ich denke wir sollten alles tun was wir können um ihm zu helfen die Seite des Lichts am Ende zum Triumph zu führen."

"Ja, aber", wandte Ginny ein, „auch wenn _seine_ Geschichte stimmt, und im Gegenteil zu den Jungs glaube ich sie sogar, … mit deinen Wurzeln ..."  
Hermine drehte sich abrupt um und schoss ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, doch Ginny redete, wenn auch leicht errötend, weiter, „ ... begibst du dich in große Gefahr an der Seite eines Todessers. Und irgendwie", sie legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn unglaubwürdig, so dass ihr rote Mähne durch die Luft flog, „Harry hat Recht, es macht Malfoys Geschichte unglaubwürdiger. Er der größte Muggelhasser nach du-weißt-schon-wem selbst will dich als seine Verlobte annehmen?"

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Hermine sich in Bewegung setzte und durch den dämmrigen Raum auf ihr Bett an der Ostwand des Zimmers zuging. Sie setzte sich auf die penibel glatt gestrichene Tagesdecke und streichelte für einen Moment geistig abwesend über den Rücken des Buches, das am Kopfende lag, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Du selbst sagst, dass du seine Geschichte glaubst. Es geht ihm um Rache. Voldemort ...", Ginny zuckte anhand des genannten Namens erschrocken zusammen, „hat seine Frau getötet und seinen Sohn in ein komatöses Delirium verbannt. Herkunft ist nur solange wichtig, wie man sich leisten kann, sie für wichtig zu halten und ich denke, wenn er mit seines Lords Geschenk, sich eine neue Frau wählen zu dürfen, welche es auch sei, seine Rache verüben will, wird er nicht nur einen blinden Schlag ausführen, sondern auch Hintergedanken dabei haben."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Rothaarige, die ebenfalls an Hermines Bett getreten war.

„Ich meine", antworte Hermine und blickte ihrer Freundin nun direkt in die Augen, „dass er nicht nur dem Orden Zugang zu Voldemort verschafft und uns somit ermöglicht den Feind zu infiltrieren, sondern dass er sich selbst nicht Voldemorts etwaigen Mutmaßungen aussetzt. Mit allen reinblütigen Blutsverrätern", sie betonte das Wort so gleichgültig wie Ginny es zuvor mit dem Begriff _Muggelstämmig _getan hatte und übersah das eindeutige erröten ihrer Freundin, „würde er sich nur verdächtig machen. Jeder würde seinen Plan durchschauen."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es das selbe bei dir ist? Ich meine, du bist Hermine Granger, Freundin von Harry Potter, eine Gryffindor, muggelstämmig, du bist so eindeutig alles gegen das sich diese Zauberer richten ..." Ginny verstummte.

Hermine zog einen Mundwinkel hinauf, gleichauf mit einer Augenbraue. „Wer weiß, vielleicht gerade deswegen. Aber er wird wissen was er tut, immerhin hat er mich akzeptiert und ich habe meine eigenen Motive."

„Eigene Motive?", kam plötzlich die Frage einer Männerstimme von der Tür. Beide Frauen drehten sich abrupt um.

Es war Harry der eingetreten war und Hermine aus grün blitzenden Augen anfunkelte.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung was du da tust, Hermine? Nur irgendeine Ahnung?" **  
**  
Er machte einen langen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Weißt du welchem verrückten Plan du eben dort unten zugestimmt hast?

Wieder trat er näher.  
„Du hast zugestimmt Snapes Position nachzuahmen."

Nun war er vor dem Bett, auf dem Hermine saß, angekommen.  
„Du hast zugestimmt das dunkle Mal zu empfangen wenn diese absurden Pläne aufgehen. Du hast zugestimmt dein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, du hast zugestimmt mit diesem bigotten Bastard unter einem Dach zu leben und noch schlimmer, ein Bett zu teilen, ganz abgesehen davon den Namen des Feindes anzunehmen."

„Ich weiß, Harry", sagte Hermine und senkte ihren Kopf leicht. Ihre Stimme war leise, doch nicht direkt eingeschüchtert oder ängstlich.

„Einen Dreck weißt du", schrie er nun beinahe und beuge sich so weit zu ihr vor, dass ihre Nasenspitzen nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist diesem Monster von Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen, seine Kälte, seine Grausamkeit zu erleben. Du kennst diese Bestien nicht, die töten ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Malfoy mag nicht so hässlich sein wie sein Meister selbst doch innerlich sind ihre Seelen gleich schwarz und faul. Faul vom morden und Rassismus, von Gewalt und Verbrechen und DU", er musste kurz Luft schnappen, „DU DENKST DU WEIßT AUF WAS DU DICH EINLÄSST? DU HAST NICHT GESEHEN WIE SIE CEDRIC, WIE SIE DUMBLEDORE ODER MEINE ELTERN DAHINGEMETZELT HABEN!"

Hermine hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah ihren Freund an. Ihr Gesicht war blass, aber ihre Stimme war ruhig als sie antwortete.  
„Ich mache es um sie zu stoppen, nicht um dem beizuwohnen", sagte sie ernst. „Glaubst du, sie haben Ron und mich frühzeitig in den Orden gelassen um Däumchen zu drehen und dir zuzusehen wie du die Welt rettest?", fragte sie und reckte fragend ihr Kinn. „Glaubst du, McGonagall hätte als neues Ordensoberhaupt zugestimmt, wenn es nicht einer von uns tun müsste? Es ist eine Chance Harry, eine Chance Snapes Position neu zu besetzten mit jemanden der durch und durch auf der Seite des Lichts steht. Niemand traut Lucius Malfoy, niemand hätte ihm nur eine Spionageinformation abgekauft oder ihn in etwas eingeweiht, schon gar nicht nach der Sache mit Professor Snape". Sie pausierte kurz und ihr Gesicht nahm bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens einen fast wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Jemand muss die Chance nützen und seine Informationen annehmen, sie filtern, überprüfen und auf unsere Seite tragen. Das ist eine Gelegenheit die wir nicht verstreichen lassen dürfen."

Harry gab seine bedrohliche Position auf und ließ sich zusammensackend neben Hermine aufs Bett fallen. Er bedeckte mit den Händen sein Gesicht und schluchzte auf. „IwilldischnischauschnoschverliernMine"_  
_  
„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Harry."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", schnappte er, sein Kopf schnellte in ihre Richtung. „Ist die jetzige Mrs. Malfoy nicht auch tot? Ist das nicht der Grund wieso wir hier sitzen und diesen Wahnsinn diskutieren?"

Hermine lächelte ein seltsames Lächeln. „Ich vertraue Lucius Malfoy nicht, aber eines tue ich, ich glaube an seinen Willen und seine Macht Rache für die Zerstörung seiner Familie zu üben."

„Was wenn du dabei als Opfer auf der Strecke bleibst?"

„Überleg einmal Harry. Sein Hass für Schlammblüter war immer übermächtig, das hatte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, sondern mit der Einstellung seiner Familie seit Generationen. In all den Jahren wo der dunkle Lord verschwunden war, scheinbar tot, hat er seinen Sohn trotzdem mit demselben Hass gegen Muggelgeborene aufwachsen lassen und jetzt auf einmal ist er bereit das alles beiseite zu lassen. Warum wohl?"

Harry und Ginny starrten zuerst sich und dann Hermine an, in ihren Gesichtern ein einziges Fragezeichen. Hatten sie nicht genau das versucht Hermine zu erklären? Was für eine Antwort konnte sie selbst darauf gefunden haben?

„Ich fühle mich ganz sicher bei diesem Deal", erklärte sie den Beiden, „weil ich glaube zu wissen auf was er abzielt. Wenn Voldemort gestürzt ist, klebt an ihm nicht nur ein Teil des Ruhmes dafür, jetzt wo er dem Orden dabei helfen will, nein er wird noch das Vorbild unter den alten, reinblütigen Familien sein. Er, der edle Held, der in eine neue Ära der Gleichstellung aufbricht mit einer muggelstämmigen Frau – selbst wenn die Ehe gleich annulliert wird, wird ihm dieses Lob anhaften und der Name Malfoy wird weiter das sein, was jetzt unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen langsam zerbricht, pure Macht! Und weil ich an Malfoys Arroganz und Selbstverherrlichung glaube, glaube ich ihm auch, dass sein Vorhaben dem Orden zu helfen edel ist, edel sich selbst gegenüber und in diesem Falle sehr nützlich für uns."

„Wenn du dich da nicht irrst", murmelte Harry resigniert und streichelte ihr halb versöhnend über den Rücken. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn dir etwas passiert. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt mit dem ich dich aufhalten kann ..."

„Nein, Harry! Es gibt nichts", antwortete sie, doch Harry lies sich nicht beirren weiter zu sprechen. „...oder irgendetwas, damit ich McGonagall und den Rest dazu bringen kann dich aufzuhalten, dann werde ich es tun."

Hermine seufzte.  
Ein Gutes hatte der Aufstand ihrer Freunde. Umso mehr sie dagegen redeten, umso besser konnte sie ihre Argumente abschießen. Die, die sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte, die sie glaubte, die sie sich zur Ermutigung immer und immer wieder leise zuredete. Sie lenkten sie von der Tatsache ab, dass sie bald das mittlerweile gemütliche Nest am Grimmauldplatz verlassen musste und allein mit einem Todesser sein würde – Tag für Tag, ohne Schutz, ohne Hilfe, allein als seine Verlobte.

Als die beiden Freunde sie endlich allein gelassen hatten, konnte sie sich endlich entspannen und das ganze Ordensmeeting sacken lassen.  
Sie würde nicht gleich gezwungen sein Malfoy zu heiraten, genau so wenig wie sie gleich gezwungen werden würde zum Todesser zu konvertieren, aber sie würde zweifellos mit ihm leben und den Treffen der dunklen Bestien beiwohnen müssen, zumindest teilweise.

Vielleicht würde es nicht zum schlimmsten kommen, tröstete sich selbst, während sie ihre zitternden Hände versuchte zu beruhigen. Es konnte noch immer sein, dass Harry bald einen Weg fand die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören.  
Ihre neue Aufgabe würde es werden mit Lucius Malfoy dafür zu sorgen, dass, wenn die Zeit reif war, er auch an das letzte Stück kommen würde um es zu vernichten, zu Voldemort selbst.

_to be continued ... **maybe **… _


End file.
